


名前のない怪物 (Namae no nai Kaibutsu)

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you can never forget who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	名前のない怪物 (Namae no nai Kaibutsu)

_Three day. Three days since it happened._

.

.

_A month. A month since it happened._

.

.

_Four years. Or was it five years? I can't remember._

.

.

_How long has it been.. Since then?_

.

.

Levi looked upon the empty sky. No star or cloud could be seen. Empty, just like his soul. First blood spilled at the age of six for that moldy piece of bread. First scar earned at the age of seven from that fight with the rich kid and his minions. First piece of fresh bread bought at the age of nine with the money he pick-pocketed mere minutes ago.

This was the only way of living he knew. Abandoned in the alley with rats and roaches as witnesses, there was no other way around it. Nobody will be willing to take in a street kid who looks ready to kill anyone at any moment.

Even after growing up and entering the shitty military by force, Levi's past is his shadow. A shadow that never goes away even in the dark. A shadow that grows stronger and bigger as he lives each day. Only after finding his sun, his shadow faded. Slowly, but surely fading. To the point where he forgets about his shadow when his sun is sleeping soundly in his scar-filled arms. The only thing his sun felt was safeness and a sense of peace, not at all worried whether his shadow will fight its way back to its seed.

But true to its master, the shadow overpowered Levi when his sun was dead, crushed like the miserable star it was in the galaxy. Regressing back to his old days before meeting his sun, back to being empty like the vessel he was because no matter what, there is a nameless monster with him.

 


End file.
